


All Work and Lots of Play

by clb391



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clb391/pseuds/clb391
Summary: Betty Cooper, Lodge Publishing's most junior employee, learns that tempting the boss may be the key to getting what you want.





	All Work and Lots of Play

The pinkening 7am sky greeted Betty Cooper as she shook awake. 

It was a Friday morning in early September—the weather still perfect with just a hint of the chill of the autumn to come in the air. 

Stretching her limbs, Betty looked out from her sixth-floor window overlooking First Avenue. She blinked, adjusting to the light. As usual, she had woken up before her alarm, and had an extra half hour to get ready before work. 

Betty was an editorial assistant at Lodge Publishing, one of the largest publishing companies in the country. She had started working there a few months earlier, after graduating with a dual degree in English and Journalism from New York University. Although her parents had dreamed of her becoming a big-time journalist, Betty knew her reserved personality was something of a hindrance in that department. Plus she had always loved reading and critiquing books. The publishing job gave her the perfect outlet, and was close enough to the lane of journalism that her parents were, at least for the time being, satisfied. 

Walking into her bathroom, Betty slowly peeled off her pajamas, folding them and placing them on her closed toilet seat. She still hadn’t adjusted to how small Manhattan apartments were. 

She was lucky, though, she knew. Her job paid well enough, and with the help of her parents, who had demanded a safe neighborhood and a building with a doorman, she was able to afford the one-bedroom apartment in cozy Yorkville. 

After carefully brushing her teeth, Betty turned on the shower, her fingers skimming against the water, waiting for it to turn hot. Once satisfied with the temperature, she entered into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her limbs.

With the last bit of the summer still hanging on, work wasn’t quite as busy as she had been told to expect for the fall. Still, even though she was only 22 and the company's newest employee, Betty was itching to get her hands on a big project and show off her skills. She was assigned to the head fiction editor Geraldine Grundy, but everyone who worked at Lodge Publishing knew where the real power lay. 

The company had grown from something of a pet project of Hermione Lodge, the wife of real-estate mogul Hiram Lodge, into a booming publisher. Both Lodges were still closely involved in the company, with Hermione running the day-to-day. And then there was their daughter—Veronica. 

Just the thought of Veronica Lodge was enough to make Betty go weak in the knees.

At 29, the brunette had already assumed control of the company’s legal department. She ran it with an iron fist, skilfully handling troublesome lawsuits and keeping writers and agents alike satisfied. Everyone in the business knew she was a shark—fearless and determined—and the press frequently featured her as an attorney to watch. 

To boot, she was also an absolute bombshell—cafe au lait skin, shiny black hair, and voluminous brown eyes. Betty licked her lips at the image now taking over her head. 

The depth of her attraction to the woman probably would have scared Betty, considering the straightlaced, cookie-cutter family she came from, if she hadn’t already started coming to terms with her bisexuality. While she hadn’t really dated women before (a product more of just general inexperience than lack of desire to), she had known since puberty that she found them attractive. And then there was Midge. 

Betty sighed thinking about the situation. Midge and she had become close friends freshman year of college. It had all been totally platonic, or so Betty thought. Midge was with her long-term boyfriend Moose. Betty was enjoying her newfound freedom away from her parents. And then one night junior year the friends had gotten drunk and it had led to them tumbled naked together in bed and Betty's virginity gone without discussion. Despite her guilt over the situation, Betty found herself succumbing each time Midge showed up drunkenly at her door. Her desire to feel wanted, to finally act on her attraction to women clouding her judgment. It had gone on for almost a year and a half, before Betty finally had the strength to call it off. She had come to realize Midge would never break up with Moose. And the truth is, while she did have feelings for the other girl, the whole relationship felt tainted. The sex had never been bad, but there was always something missing too. It had begun to feel even emptier as time passed. And with college ending, Betty knew it was time to move on. 

It had been not a few weeks later that she'd first laid eyes on Veronica. Betty bit her lip remembering her first glimpse of the flawless brunette as she was given a tour of Lodge Publishing's office. Some might say her huge crush was just some sort of coping mechanism to convince herself she was over Midge. And even though Betty knew she could be the queen of anxiety, she felt sure that her attraction was real. Veronica was so vivacious and sexy—it was hard not to be immediately drawn to her. Her sass and spice seemed a perfect complement to Betty’s sweet obedience. And Betty had also grasped from her minimal contact with the woman that both of them thrived on control. While that translated for Betty into a desire for strict order and following rules, she assumed for Veronica it meant dominance and authority. That intuition fueled many of her late-night fantasies of the brunette. How she longed to submit totally to her. 

Although the shower water was now turning cold, Betty couldn’t help her fingers from slowly crawling down her upper body all the way to her center. Worked up yet again over her feelings for the brunette, she dipped a finger in until, wet and shaking, she brought herself to climax at the thought of being held up against the shower wall, Veronica's mouth between her legs.

**

Betty laid down the latest text from her slush pile of unsolicited manuscripts with a sigh. It was nearing 1pm and she was already exhausted from the endless flow of manifestos by male writers about their coming of age in a small town. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she tried to focus by jotting down her notes on the text for Grundy. The woman demanded meticulous attention to detail, even for those manuscripts that had no chance of being published. It would have been grueling work, if Betty weren’t already used to an academic career of stuffing her book margins with comments. Still, the mid-afternoon hour and the bright blue sky were distracting her. Not to mention the open door of Veronica’s office, keeping the sight of the brunette’s toned legs and snake-leather red heels in her line of vision. She desperately needed a break. 

As if on cue, her best friend in the office, Kevin Keller, bounded up to her desk with a puppy-dog smile. 

“Betty, darling, I’m positively famished. Is it time for lunch yet? My treat.”

“God, yes. Please,” she answered. 

Kevin had started as a summer legal intern around when she was hired. He was quite talented and had already assured himself a permanent position at the company when he finished NYU Law. Until then, he was continuing to work part-time at Lodge Publishing. She was happy he was sticking around, as Kevin had quickly became her best friend at the company. Flamboyant and over-the-top, but with a heart of gold. 

As she moved down to grab her bag, Grundy suddenly arrived at her desk with a dramatic flourish. 

“Betty, these need Veronica’s signature. But I’m running out to meet a fabulous new writer, so just leave them on my desk before you go home for the weekend. Wonderful thanks,” the woman said, sweeping past Kevin and forcing the papers into Betty’s hand. 

She whisked away leaving a wake of a horribly scented perfume. 

Betty rolled her eyes, as Kevin unsuccessfully attempted to hold back a snort. 

“Never a dull day at Lodge Publishing,” he quipped. “A fabulous new writer.” 

Betty giggled in response. “Come on, Kevin,” she added, starting to drag him from the office, her eyes flicking one last time at Veronica’s silhouette through her office door. This time, though, the brunette was looking right back. Her eyes glinted like two black sapphires as her face slowly drew into a sexy smirk. Betty blushed beet red and hurried out with Kevin in tow as fast as she could. 

**

15 minutes later, and seated at their favorite cafe around the corner from the office, Betty stabbed into her chicken salad, the blush in her face starting to recede. Kevin glanced at her in amusement. 

“There are better things to take your sexual frustration out at than lettuce, you know.” 

Betty glared at him. Kevin was the only person who knew about her gigantic crush on Veronica, and he teased her endlessly about it. In his opinion, she should have acted on the crush long ago. After all, Veronica was well-known for being into women, having had a string of celebrity girlfriends—one gorgeous heiress or actress after another. And she was currently single, at least if the latest gossip pages had anything to say about it. Her tempestuous on-and-off relationship with the maple blossom heiress Cheryl Blossom had apparently combusted sometime in June. 

“I’m serious,” he prodded. “I don’t know why you don’t just come on to her or something. It’s not like consensual sex with a fellow employee is against company policy.” 

“Really, Kevin. As if a woman like Veronica Lodge would ever be interested in someone like me.” 

Even if Betty had the confidence to express her attraction to anyone, it certainly would not be someone as sophisticated as Veronica. Betty had seen the pictures of the brunette’s past girlfriends, and they had intimidated the shit out of her. The women were all beautiful and accomplished, completely polished and confident. Cheryl Blossom was especially frightening, with her luscious red locks and signature ruby lips. Now that was a woman who knew how to take what she wanted. So what could she, a 22-year-old entry-level employee who was barely out with her sexuality, have to offer Veronica Lodge? 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “You know you’re a total smokeshow, right?” 

Betty blushed but shook her head. “You’re just trying to make me feel better.” 

“Betty, darling, I don’t know what number that Midge girl did on your confidence, but you need to hear this: I know you think you’re cute in the some former frat boy now in accounting may take you home and fuck you several times kind of way, but no. You are stunning. The blonde hair, the innocent emerald eyes, the long legs. People notice. People in this restaurant are checking you out right now. Guys at work have noticed. And I can guarantee to you that the Veronica Lodge herself has noticed.”

Betty gaped at him. “She notices me?”

“Duh. She only checks out your legs every time there’s a department head meeting and you bring in notes and coffee for Grundy. Have you seriously never paid attention? Why do you think I’m always on your case about this. It’s not because I think you have no chance.” 

Betty blinked for several seconds, absorbing what he had just said. She still couldn’t believe it. 

“Okay, since you’re clearly incapable of doing anything with this information, this is what we’re going to do,” Kevin continued, taking charge. “Despite being new to the department, I understand the way she ticks. Veronica loves to go in for the kill, but first she needs to smell the blood, the vulnerability, whether she's attacking or seducing. Obviously, we’re aiming for the seducing here. And the way to do that is to show your desirability and desire. So we need to wrap this lunch up, go to the nearest boutique and buy you something that screams sex. At exactly 4:55 pm, you’re going to change into that outfit, and then you’re going to walk into her office, get those papers for Grundy signed and let it be known that you have very exciting plans tonight.” 

“Kevin, that’s stupid,” Betty said, finally finding her voice. “A sexy dress is not gonna make her suddenly take me to bed.” 

He shot her a look. “Betty, you come into the office every day dressed in A-line skirts and ballet flats, your hair up in a ponytail. Which is cute, but does not scream ‘I want to be fucked.’ If you come into her office, just her office, at the end of the day, hair down, showing some actual skin, and flaunting you have a date, she’ll know it’s a sign for her. Trust me.” 

“Kevin, there is no way I’m gonna be able…” 

“Betty,” he interrupted, “just try. Seriously. What do you have to lose?”

Betty started to glare at him, but deep down she knew he was right. She would never have a chance with anything if she didn’t start putting herself out there. It was time to move on from all the secrecy and shame of college. It was time to be like all those girls she envied and make a move to go after what and who she wanted. “Alright,” relented with a sigh, “I guess we better go find a dress.”

**

Staring at herself in the ladies’ room mirror, Betty’s immediate first thought was to change back into her work clothes and get out of there. The black dress was short, highlighting her long, toned legs. The bottom was some sort of flowy chiffon-like material, while the top was lace, cutting a deep V across her chest, rendering a bra impossible. Betty felt completely exposed. It was a ridiculous dress to parade around a professional office, but Kevin had insisted at the store, something about it being the perfect mix of innocent and sexy. She was not sure how a short, low-cut dress in any way resembled innocent, but he said the flouncy skirt did the trick. Closing her eyes, Betty pulled the ponytail from hair and ran her fingers through the blonde locks. 

At that exact moment, her phone beeped, and Betty opened it to find a voice message from Kevin. 

“Betty, we both know you look incredible. Get out of there already. I guarantee Veronica will be creaming in her pants.” 

Despite rolling her eyes at Kevin’s juvenility, Betty had to admit his message was working. SHe couldn’t help but get aroused by the thought of her having an effect on Veronica. She closed her eyes once more, picturing Veronica holding her up against her office door, the skirt of her dress pushed up, and Veronica’s fingers sliding in and out of her as her head lolled back in ecstasy. Now wet herself, Betty gathered up her confidence to make the move. 

Walking out into the main office, Betty quickly grabbed Grundy’s papers from her desk, and ignored the curious looks of several of her fellow employees. She was breathing very heavily, nervous and aroused, but also excited at the prospect of Veronica seeing her like this. She made her way over to Veronica’s half-open door, her hand forming a fist slowly, before getting the confidence to knock. 

“Come in,” the feminine, but assertive, voice called, and Betty felt her legs wobble at the sound. She managed to push open the door, but words would only bubble at her throat as Veronica stared at her expectantly. 

“Yes?” the brunette asked, not unkindly, but with a whiff of impatience. 

“Uh, hi, Ms. Lodge. Sorry to bother you. I have some papers from Geraldine for you to sign.” 

Veronica motioned with her hand for Betty to approach, which she did, slowly. She noticed the brunette woman’s eyes intensely glancing up and down her body as she approached and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach that maybe Kevin had been right.

“That’s quite a dress,” Veronica said, as she took the documents from Betty and casually eyed them. “I hope it’s not what you wore to work.” 

“Oh, no,” Betty said blushing, having no idea where the words that followed came from, “I have a date tonight, so I changed just now. This is my last task before meeting him.” 

“Him?” Veronica asked, a hint of sharpness in her voice. 

Betty nodded cautiously. Veronica narrowed her eyes, but only made a small “hmph” noise in return. She quickly signed the documents with a flourish and turned to return them to Betty. 

“Here you go,” Veronica said, holding out the papers to her. Betty couldn’t help but notice Veronica’s eyes raking over her abundant cleavage as she did so. Their hands brushed as Betty took the papers and Betty felt goosebumps ripple her skin. She was sure Veronica noticed, by the way she smirked. 

“Is there anything else, Ms. Lodge, before I leave?” Betty managed to breathe out. 

The brunette stared her down from top to toe again, casually licking her lips as she did so. Betty nearly fell from how aroused she was at the sight. 

Veronica smiled brightly, her perfect white teeth glinting, as if in triumph. “No, Betty. Have a wonderful date. I’m sure it’ll be a memorable evening.” 

Betty nodded and gave a small smile in return, before hurrying out of the office. Being around Veronica in general made her feel in heat, but when the brunette was looking at her that way, she could barely function. Her legs at felt like jelly the whole time she was in the brunette’s office. She needed to get these papers to Grundy’s office and then have a hell of a cold shower before her temperature could feel normal again. 

Kevin was waiting for her in the building’s once she made her way down there. 

“Soooo, how did it go?” he asked excitedly, before noticing how flushed Betty’s face was. “Wow, you have it bad girl,” he said, starting to laugh. 

“She looked at me,” Betty said, still in shock. 

“Yeah, no shit, Betty. You look super hot right now.” 

Betty could only nod, her body still overheated and turned on from the exchange.

“Come on, princess, I’ll take you on your ‘date’ before you combust,” Kevin said, laughing, and leading her out the door. 

**

Betty sighed as she shut her apartment door behind her, the sky already dark as Friday night settled over the city. Her “date” with Kevin had turned into three glasses of white wine at a bar with some of his friends, and Betty was appropriately tipsy. Dropping her bag on the floor, in a very uncharacteristic move, she moved toward her kitchen to fix herself a glass of water. Betty downed it greedily, trying to regain her equilibrium. 

The evening had turned out to be fun, and even something of a confidence boost. Kevin’s friend Trev had been eyeing her appreciatively and she had somewhat invited the attention, even allowing him her Instagram handle, though she really had no interest in going out with him. Stil, it was nice to pretend and flirt after getting so worked up by Veronica. God, she felt weak in the knees just thinking about the interaction in the brunette’s office. 

SIghing again, and re-filing her glass, Betty tried to will away the thoughts. If something were to magically happen with Veronica, it would happen on its own, not with some stupid trick ala Kevin’s overactive imagination. 

Betty walked back toward her living room and picked up her bag, hanging it from her coat rack, the nagging voice in hear head reminding her to stay tidy. It was still relatively early, only 9 pm, but she was tired from the day. Maybe she’d watch some TV and try to distract herself before going to bed. 

Interrupting her thoughts was the ring of her doorbell. Betty frowned. Usually the doorman would have to call her before buzzing a guest up. Still, Betty assumed it was Kevin, having likely forgot one of the things he’d asked her to carry in her purse. 

Depositing her glass of water on the coffee table, Betty walked toward the door and gently nudged it open. 

Standing there exuding sex and snark was Veronica Lodge. 

Betty gaped. Was she dreaming? Her eyes widened, then fluttered shut. But when she opened them, the older woman was still there, now smirking at her. 

“I’m glad you still have the dress on,” Veronica greeted her, walking into the apartment of her own volition. 

“What...what are you doing here?” Betty managed to croak out. 

“Did you really think you could walk into my office in that outfit and that I wouldn’t notice,” Veronica asked her, her eyes glinting, as she glanced around the apartment, casually judging the new surroundings she found herself in.

“I…I don’t know.” 

Veronica smiled. “You’re cute.” She walked toward the blonde. “And innocent-seeming enough that I think you really are shocked to find me here.” 

“I really am,” Betty insisted. 

“But not unhappy, right?” She stroked Betty’s arm lightly as she asked and Betty shivered, backing up in surprise. 

“No,” she admitted. 

“Because you want me.” Veronica said, a statement not a question. 

Betty turned bright red, but nodded shyly. She would never have imagined saying something like that so outright, but it was clear Veronica was not here to beat around the bush. From the minute she entered, she’d had one goal in mind. And Betty was more than happy to come along for the ride. 

“Say it, Betty,” Veronica commanded, boxing the blonde into one of the living-room walls. 

“I want you,” Betty whispered, as Veronica placed her arms on either side of the wall around Betty, leaning in precipitously close. 

“What do you want me to do, Betty?” Veronica purred. “Be a good girl and tell me what you want.” 

Betty could feel herself dripping in her underwear. She didn’t think she’d ever been more turned on in her life. And still in shock. She couldn’t believe the brunette was here and demanding she talk dirty to her. It was like the most perfect dream. 

“I want you to fuck me, Ms. Lodge,” she said, her cheeks burning bright red. 

Veronica grinned, her lips edging in, as she took Betty’s in her own. Betty all but moaned at the initial contact. Veronica’s lips were soft, but demanding. Her hands skimmed Betty’s body as the blonde sank into her. Veronica pressed harder, her mouth opening slightly, edging her tongue into Betty’s mouth. Controlling the tempo, the brunette teased the blonde, allowing their tongues to massage slightly and then receding, to leave Betty wanting more. Betty was reeling from the kiss, as Veronica’s silky hands started to climb up her thighs. Betty squirmed under the touch, already sopping wet. 

Lifting the hem of the dress, Veronica began to circle her thumb over Betty’s underwear, her lips never moving from the blonde. Betty could feel her legs turning to jelly, as Veronica massaged around her clit. Desperate to have the brunette’s hands on that most sensitive nub, Betty shook her hips, in search of Veronica’s thumb. But the brunete kept teasing her, lazily circling the wet lips of her pussy over her soaked underwear, but not edging toward the center.

“Please,” Betty mumbled against their wet, hungry kiss, and now Veronica broke away, moving her lips to nibble Betty’s earlobe. Betty moaned at the contact. 

“Please what,” Veronica demanded, her tongue swirling inside the opening of Betty’s ear.

“Please touch me,” Betty sighed. 

“I am touching you,” Veronica smirked, her hands retreating back to dancing over Betty’s thighs. The blonde whined in response. 

“Remember what I told you, Betty,” Veronica said, her doe-brown eyes boring into Betty’s emeralds. “Good girls ask for what they want. And then good girls get rewarded. Do you want to be a good girl?” 

Betty nodded hungrily. 

“Then go ahead,” Veronica prodded, her fingers encircling Betty’s waist and brushing against the blonde’s stomach. 

“Touch my clit, Veronica,” Betty begged, forgetting all formalities.”Please touch it.” 

As soon as the words were out of Betty’s mouth, Veronica’s lips were back on her and her thumb was now nudging Betty’s clit slowly back and forth. Betty sank into the touch, sharp jolts of arousal sparking in her body. She leaned her body further into the brunette’s, while Veronica moved to her neck and starting sucking at a pulse point. 

"That feels good,” Betty moaned, her eyes closing at the sensation. 

Veronica pushed Betty’s ridiculously wet underwear down and slid her bare fingers against the blonde’s pussy, Betty’s arousal spreading over her hands. 

Betty gasped as Veronica slid her index and middle finger into the blonde without warning, and proceeded to finger fuck the younger woman. Betty moved her body to Veronica’s motions, her center begging for every inch of Veronica’s fingers. Betty was soon moaning non-stop, as the brunette’s fingers flew in and out of her quicker, her thumb rolling over Betty’s clit. 

“Fuck, right there, yes, yes, please, oh my God,” she babbled, nearly crying at how good it felt. It had been months since she’d been touched by someone else, and never someone as skilled as Veronica. The brunette’s fingers were buttery soft, but insistent, and knew every crevice to hit just so. 

Veronica smiled at the display, and rubbed Betty’s clit back and forth harder, taking the blonde over the edge. 

“Oh my God,” Betty whinnied, her body slack and her mouth opening wide, as the warm feeling of an orgasm filled her center and then bubbled down to her toes. She was shaking as Veronica’s fingers slowly pulled out, her thumb still rubbing Betty’s clit slowly. 

Betty closed her eyes, trying to regain her breath. She knew she had come embarrassingly fast, and up against her living room wall, no less. She hoped it hadn’t made her look too eager, although she knew there was little chance of that. 

Veronica kissed her briefly, but soundly, smoothing the blonde’s skirt back down. When she broke away, Betty looked at her expectantly, hoping that whatever this was wasn’t ending. She was still so riled up and eager for more. 

“Are you worried that’s it?” Veronica asked with a catlike smirk, reading her totally. “That’s adorable."

Betty blushed, her skin turning a shade of strawberry pink. 

“Oh Betty, I’m nowhere near done with you,” Veronica proclaimed, her eyes skimming up the blonde’s body. “I want to get those long, sexy legs around me, to squeeze those buxom tits, to taste your pretty little pussy.” 

Betty could feel the wetness once again spreading from her pussy to her thighs, her skin now an an even deeper shade of pink. She crossed her legs, truly afraid of dripping at Veronica’s explicit descriptions. 

Veronica smiled. “Do you like when I talk like that, Betty?” 

“Yes,” Betty choked out. 

“So innocent,” Veronica said, running her finger, still traced with Betty’s arousal, against the blonde’s cheek. “How many people have you been with before this?” 

“Just two,” Betty said, squirming under Veronica’s intense gaze. There had been a drunken one-night-stand attempt to make Midge jealous that Betty preferred to forget. “One woman.”

“Lucky number three,” Veronica said with a smirk, leaning in to give the blonde a series of lazy, but sensual, kisses. Betty eagerly opened her mouth, and Veronica’s warm tongue was slowly on hers, petting it, her teeth nipping gently at Betty’s lips. 

Betty sighed in pleasure. “You kiss so well,” she murmured against the brunette’s lips. 

The glint back in her eye, Veronica took Betty’s hands. “Let’s go to your bed, shall we? I’d like to fuck you properly.” 

Nodding eagerly, Betty cocked her head in the direction of her bedroom, allowing Veronica to steer her there. She didn’t care that it was her apartment. She felt utterly at the older woman’s mercy. 

As if she were totally at home, Veronica guided Betty down the hallway straight on to the blonde’s bed. Hovering over her body, Veronica pushed the blonde’s hair away before once again taking her lips. She guided her hands over Betty’s thighs, reaching to feel her ass. Betty nearly hissed as Veronica tightly squeezed her buttcheeks. The brunette just deepened the kiss running her tongue along Betty’s lips and nibbling every so often. Prodding Betty’s thighs, Veronica guided the blonde’s long legs around her waist, the ankles hooked just so over her ass. Betty moaned as her bare wet pussy began to rub against Veronica’s pants-clad stomach and then her pelvis. Betty was sure her wetness was staining the expensive slacks, but she didn’t care; the sensation was too good. She longed to feel the woman’s actual naked skin against her own, and she hastily attempted to pull at the brunette’s waistline. 

Ignoring Betty’s movements, Veronica took more control and began kissing down her neck. Betty’s head lolled to the side as the brunette bit into her pulse points. Veronica teased her tongue over each spot she bit, soothing the sting. Betty writhed beneath her, desperate for Veronica’s tongue to continue its destination south. 

Finding the hem of Betty’s tight dress, Veronica slowly lifted it up off the blonde, making sure not to stretch the tight bodice material. Once it was off her, Betty sank back into the bed, as the brunette kneeled over her, knees on either side of Betty’s naked body. She smirked and them licked her lips as she took in the blonde’s gorgeous round breasts. 

“Your tits are incredible,” she complimented, before leaning in to kiss Betty again. She then caressed her hands over Betty’s arms, goosebumps rising on the blonde’s skin. Her hands fluttered up to the blonde’s shoulders before skimming down to her breasts. Palming both orbs, Veronica squeezed tenderly, her thumbs rolling over the hard nipples. 

“Oh my god,” Betty sputtered, as Veronica tweaked her nipples, once again moving her lips down. Covering her mouth over Betty’s left nipple, Veronica sucked gently. She moved to the right and kissed a ring around the nipple, before lapping her tongue over it. Betty surrendered her body to Veronica, sounds of pleasure escaping with each suck and kiss. If she felt this close to orgasm with Veronica’s mouth on her breasts, she couldn’t imagine what the brunette would do when she was between her legs. 

As if reading her mind, Veronica began kissing downward, drawing a line from Betty’s sternum to the small patch of blonde hair atop her pussy. The brunette ran a finger up Betty’s slit and rubbed the arousal carefully over the blonde’s clit. Betty could feel the anticipation build in her core as Veronica lowered her mouth over the blonde’s center. 

She blew a slow breath over Betty’s clit before running her tongue lazily up Betty’s slit. Betty felt as if she were dying of pleasure as Veronica’s tongue finally found her pussy, but the brunette then paused, a wicked smile on her face as Betty glanced down in desperation. 

“Please,” she begged, instinctively understanding what turned Veronica on. “Please fuck me with your mouth.” 

The brunette obliged, her tongue inching up and down Betty’s pussy with relish. She used the top of her tongue to nip Betty’s clit, before running the back of her tongue back down, poking into Betty’s center. She continued these ministrations as Betty mewled beneath her, the moans leaving her mouth in quick succession. Veronica sped up and slowed down several times, keeping the blonde on edge, and Betty’s legs shook as she tried to chase Veronica’s tongue and keep up the building sensations inside her. As she licked her up and down, Veronica took her fingers and started rubbing Betty’s clit. 

“Oh my god,” Betty moaned, unable to believe how intensely good the feeling was. Veronica’s tongue was so soft, her fingers silky smooth, and she was licking and rubbing Betty’s pussy as if her only mission was to make the blonde come. 

Without warning, Veronica switched up her movements, three fingers now inside Betty’s tight walls as she sucked hard on Betty’s swollen clit. 

Betty could barely handle the sensation, the combination of pleasure from her most sensitive spot and pain at how tight her pussy felt around Veronica’s fingers buried inside her. 

“Please,” she whined, her body shaking and covered in a light sheen of sweet. She didn’t even know what she was begging for; all she knew was how desperate she was to come. Veronica sucked harder on her clit in response, her fingers slowly inching in and out of Betty. The feeling was too strong and Betty could feel the pleasure from her center start to bubble and fizz. “Please, I can’t,” she said nearly crying from how much Veronica was working her body into a frenzy. 

Veronica pulled her fingers out from inside the blonde and rubbed in quick circles over Betty’s clit, sending the blonde over the edge. 

“Fuck, fuck Veronica,” Betty called out, as the pleasure broke open inside her and flooded her body so she couldn’t see, couldn’t think, could only ride the waves Veronica had stirred in her. She had never had an orgasm so intense, so perfect. 

Coming down from her climax, Betty continued to shake. She could barely think straight, but all she knew was that Veronica was incredible. Her mouth was warm, tender but demanding, knowing how to draw out all possible pleasure from a woman’s body.

Betty sighed, letting her slack body relax against the bed. She opened her eyes to witness Veronica seductively licking her fingers covered with Betty’s juices. 

“What a sweet pussy you have,” she said with a smirk. 

Betty blushed once again, feeling exposed at her flushed naked body as she noticed that Veronica was still fully clothed. 

She decided to be bold and reached for the brunette, who seemed happy to oblige. Bringing their lips together, she could taste her arousal on Veronica’s lips and it was sexy as all hell. She was still finding it hard to believe that a woman as fucking gorgeous as Veronica had pleasured her to a second earthshaking orgasm. 

Veronica deepened the kiss, letting her tongue into Betty’s mouth. They kissed deeply but lazily for a few minutes, Veronica’s hands mostly pawing her breasts, while Betty explored the brunette’s clothed body. She wanted to feel Veronica’s bare skin, but was afraid to be forward, as she could tell Veronica liked taking the lead. 

Letting their kisses slow, Veronica pulled back and stood up, willing Betty’s eyes on to her. Glancing at her mischievously, she slowly pulled her designer shirt up over her head and her pants down -- a sexy striptease. Betty’s green eyes turned into hot saucers as she took in Veronica’s lacy black lingerie. The thong left barely anything to the imagination, and Betty immediately felt aroused again taking in the brunette’s generous, curvy ass. 

“Like what you see,” Veronica said with a laugh. 

Betty nodded eagerly and inched closer to the edge of the bed to touch the brunette, but was stopped by her shaking of the head. 

“Lay back down, Betty,” she ordered. 

Unsure, but aroused at the command, Betty did as she was told. Veronica soon followed, climbing atop her body and straddling the blonde, their pussies nearly touching. Looking down with a smirk, Veronica unclasped her bra and shrugged it off her body. While not as big as Betty’s, Veronica’s breasts were perky and taut, her skin a delicious shade of golden brown. Looking for Veronica’s okay, which she gave with a flirtatious nod, Betty began to touch her breasts. She was almost in awe as her fingers nervously caressed the orbs. The woman was a goddess. Her body was freaking perfect. No visible flaws whatsoever. Betty’s eyes fluttered shut as she pawed at Veronica, barely noticing that the brunette had momentarily lifted off her until she could feel the bare skin of Veronica’s center against her own. 

“Fuck,” the blonde panted. 

Veronica grinned, mashing her pussy deeper against Betty’s. She moved over Betty like that several times until they created a rhythm, their slick centers rubbing back and forth, craving each other. Both women were moaning, between hot, wet kisses, at the sensation, and Betty was sure she’d never heard a more beautiful sound than an aroused Veronica Lodge.

“I want to fuck your face, Betty,” Veronica growled as her hips made another harsh jerk against the blonde. “Your sweet little tongue in and around my pussy, Betty, can you do that?” 

Betty thought she might die from the chance to taste the brunette and she nodded excitedly. 

Slowing her thrusts against the blonde, Veronica moved her hips so that her pussy was resting above Betty’s warm, inviting mouth. The blonde slowly started to lick up the brunette’s slit, her arms finding Veronica’s ass to hold her in place. She licked up and down, trying to repeat the exceedingly pleasurable movements Veronica had done on her. 

“Yes, that’s it, Betty, right there,” Veronica moaned, spurring her on. 

With a little more confidence, Betty quickened her pace, her hands squeezing Veronica’s ass as she licked up and down the brunette’s pussy. Veronica’s juices were a mixture of sweet and salty and Betty lapped them up eagerly. She poked her tongue inside Veronica and swirled it around, earning a giant shiver from Veronica and a deep, “Fuck.” 

Licking back up, she found Veronica’s clit and began to suck on it, trying to be tender at first and then more demanding. Veronica was thrashing over her as she moved her lips over the nub. 

“Fuck, yes, Betty, fuck me. Harder.” 

Prompted by the brunette’s moans, Betty bit down on Veronica’s clit, giving it a few nibbles. The brunette gasped at the pleasurable pain, which Betty immediately soothed by sucking gently. She altered her tongue motions, settling finally on a hard suck over the brunette’s clit that had Veronica nearly erupting from pleasure. 

“Just like that, Betty,” she moaned loudly. “I’m gonna come. Just like that.” 

Moving one hand to Veronica’s pussy, hoping that her other hand would be able to keep the woman nearing climax from toppling, she pushed two fingers in and out of Veronica and sucked as hard she could on her clit. It pushed the brunette over the edge. 

“Oh fuck,” she cried out, her body aflame, as the orgasm hit. 

Betty didn’t stop, only slowing her sucking as Veronica’s body went limp over her, eventually inching back down so their lips could meet in a final passionate kiss, before she rolled over to the other side of the bed and stretched out like a cat, signalling her pleasure. 

“That was incredible,” Betty blurted out, glancing over at Veronica not caring if it was uncool to say so. She knew maybe she wasn’t as attractive or experienced as other women Veronica had been with, and although she had a crush on the woman, she had no expectation that someone like Veronica was interested in anything more than one night, let alone a relationship, but she still meant it. The sex had been incredible and she was pretty certain Veronica had enjoyed it too. 

Veronica just smiled at her in return, but the glint in her eye suggested she didn’t disagree. And that maybe, just maybe, there was hope of something more.


End file.
